<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flipping the World and Seeing You Clearly by swampslip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086318">Flipping the World and Seeing You Clearly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip'>swampslip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Jesse McCree, Fleshlights, Grinding, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Other, Pegging, Rutting, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, in first and secondary genders because hehehe, this is slightly complicated to explain, transmasc gabriel reyes, transness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wish it was yours,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“What?”  Gabe asks, strangled and Jesse tenses, cringing away. </p><p>“Shit- I’m sorry,” Jesse huffs and squeezes the bottle, “Oughta just fuckin’ muzzle me ‘fore I say anythin’ else.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m not mad,” Gabe says stiffly, “Have you thought about this before?”</p><p>Jesse swallows loudly and nods, staring at the bottle. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I know it’s… It’s fuckin’ weird, alright, I know,” Jesse says weakly, voice a little thick and wet and Gabe’s chest aches. </p><p>“You know you’re supposed to act one way, have specific goals and desires, but you don’t,” Gabe says quietly, “You want things that directly conflict with what you’ve been told you’re supposed to want. What you’re made for.”</p><p>“... Those don’t sound like questions,” Jesse whispers.</p><p>“They’re not.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay whew buddy for context i write omegaverse where omegas are afab and alphas and amab but being trans of primary gender as in like our genders, presentation based genders is normal and accepted <br/>transness of secondary genders, however, is highly uncommon, so an alpha acting as an omega or vice versa isn't necessarily frowned upon but it's not 'normal' <br/>because why not, basically trans all the genders </p><p>there's a slight bit of dub con due to jesse being in rut but he's clear headed and consenting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse shoves down the pillow and tests that it's holding the sleeve in place before he shoves his cock in. </p><p>It's tight, achingly and he grits his teeth with a near-silent hiss, pushing in rougher than he would with another human. </p><p>It's warm and artificial slick is leaking out around him as he presses and presses until his balls hit the silicone and he can't get any deeper. </p><p>"Fuck," Jesse says breathily looking up at the empty barracks before looking down, as he shifts and ruts a couple times just to swing his balls against the pillow, imagining a whiny breeding bitch taking him this deep. </p><p>Jesse's cock twitches in the sleeve at the thought and he presses down hard on the pillow, pulling back just to thrust in hard. </p><p>"God- Nh- Too fuckin' <em>tight</em>," Jesse whispers and tenses his abdomen, leaning forward more and starting a smooth roll of his cock into the sleeve. </p><p>He imagines the whining and begging and sobbing and clenching and yanks his shirt up to bite down, muffle himself. </p><p>Muzzle, himself. </p><p>Jesse groans softly and doesn't bother drawing it out, fucking into it hard and quick until he's panting and synthetic slick is leaking out, staining his joggers and the sheets but he can't bring himself to care. </p><p>When he feels his balls drawing up he howls softly, still muffled and bottoms out, dropping the shirt with his mouth hanging open, panting and growling and <em>rutting</em> proper, deep and rolling. </p><p>"McCree," Gabe says from the entrance to the barracks and it's breathy. </p><p>Jesse freezes, so close to falling over that edge. </p><p>"I… Come to my… Go to Jack's office," Gabe says hoarsely. </p><p>"Wait," Jesse whispers, looks up to see Gabe inching back towards the door, "Shit, you're- Can <em>smell</em> you, Reyes, fuckin' <em>sweet</em>- Gh-"</p><p>Jesse's hips thrust forward roughly as he starts to spill into the sleeve, gasping for air and shaking as he jerks, comes, feels it leaking out even as his knot starts stretching the silicone. </p><p>"Oh shit," Jesse whispers, "Sorry." </p><p>"It's fine," Gabe says thinly and Jesse lowers himself over the pillow, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jesse whispers and hides his flushing face, tugging his joggers up around his hips despite being stuck in the sleeve, “I- Uh… I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“Didn’t mean to what?” Gabe asks and he sounds a little more like himself, low and steady. </p><p>“Didn’t know you smelled so… Not that it matters, really, but you just- Y’all got me on suppressants but they don’t stop the itchin’ to…” Jesse swallows and tries to breathe evenly, tries to will his knot to deflate so he can tuck tail. </p><p>He looks up when Gabe steps closer. </p><p>“Maybe you need a stronger dose, if you’re incapable of controlling yourself,” Gabe says slowly. </p><p>“No- No, please, no,” Jesse whispers, “I get why I gotta in the first place but man, I hate it.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Just… Ruts are nice, y’know? Even alone, feels right… Without ‘em it’s like that energy just gets spread out and it’s more… Distractin’, unless I-” Jesse gestures at the pillow that’s hiding the fake cunt he’s gone and bred. </p><p>Gabe studies him for a moment and Jesse can still smell Omega arousal on his commander. </p><p>“If you can schedule a leave, for one, there are rooms where you… You can take placebos, go through with your rut,” Gabe explains quietly, “They’re mandatory, annually, but you haven’t been here long enough for that to be a concern.”</p><p>“If- I’m fine, I don’t <em>have</em> to, y’know?” Jesse whispers, “Angela said you’re supposed to feel calmer on ‘em, more in control, I just don’t.”</p><p>“Do you feel out of control, McCree?” Gabe asks and it’s just a touch teasing, “Am I in danger here?”</p><p>“No!” Jesse says sharply and sits up, gasping when the sleeve tugs on his knot, “<em>Fuck</em>, ow.”</p><p>“I’m kidding.”</p><p>“Don’t kid ‘bout that! I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jesse says quickly and pulls the pillows closer to himself, “Or anyone.”</p><p>“... Go to Jack’s office, he has a brief for you.”</p><p>“Why not yours?”</p><p>“... You can smell why, McCree, don’t act stupid.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jesse whispers and breathes in before groaning softly when his cock gives an impressive jerk in the sleeve, his spend threatening to leak out even more, make an even bigger mess. </p><p>“I’m going now,” Gabe says thinly and turns, not waiting for a response. </p><p>-- </p><p>“How do I… How do I schedule for a-” Jesse trails off, swallowing thickly, “A rut.”</p><p>Gabe blinks hard down at the tablet in his lap, then looks over at Jesse sitting catty-corner to him in the warehouse they’ve staked out. </p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what you’re thinking about right now?”</p><p>“I’m thinkin’ ‘bout a lot of things,” Jesse frowns slightly, “There’s downtime, I’m just askin’.”</p><p>“You go to your… Well, you come to me, actually, and we fill in a request.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“When did you want-?”</p><p>“Soon as possible,” Jesse says quickly then flushes, “Preferably like… Next week.”</p><p>“It might take longer than that…”</p><p>“Okay,” Jesse says weakly. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Gabe asks quietly and there’s sincere concern in his voice. </p><p>“I can do my job, if that’s what you’re askin’.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know, then.”</p><p>“... Take a double dose, tonight, alright? We fly back tomorrow, assuming everything goes to plan.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna lose control or-”</p><p>“McCree, that’s an order.”</p><p>“... Fine.”</p><p>--</p><p>When everyone looks at him as he boards the dropship he knows something’s wrong. </p><p>Then Gabe’s hand grabs his nape and drags him to the back of the ship and into a small storage room. </p><p>“Uh… What’d I do?”</p><p>“I told you to take a double dose,” Gabe says hoarsely. </p><p>“... I did.”</p><p>“You’re going into rut, McCree,” Gabe says as he’s tapping furiously on his phone, “Like… In <em>hours</em>, surprised you can’t feel it.”</p><p>“I’ve felt like this for months, Boss,” Jesse says weakly. </p><p>“... Jesus, kid,” Gabe inhales shakily then makes a rough noise and covers his nose. </p><p>“I took two… Like you said, I swear,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“Ridiculous,” Gabe mutters and Jesse flinches, whining low in his throat and Gabe stills, looking up from his phone. </p><p>And now Jesse feels it, that burning need to be with an Omega, to please them and make them happy.</p><p>“... McCree?”</p><p>“‘M sorry,” Jesse whispers and backs up as much as he can, “I didn’t do it on purpose.”</p><p>“I know… You wouldn’t jeopardize a mission.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Don’t want to what?”</p><p>“Hurt you.”</p><p>Gabe presses his lips together and hits send on the message to Angela before starting another for Jack. </p><p>“Do you feel outta control, now?”</p><p>“A lil’...” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“... Would you let me restrain you?” Gabe asks thickly, “Just for the flight.”</p><p>Jesse drops his gaze down to the floor but nods and Gabe sighs quietly. </p><p>“Okay, there’s a holding… Cell, of sorts,” Gabe mutters and grabs him again and Jesse only feels shame as he’s walked back through the main area of the ship, past everyone who stares at him openly. </p><p>There’s another small room but this one has several seats with restraints built into the steel and Jesse doesn’t fight as he’s sat in one of the seats and cold metal closes around his ankles, waist, wrists. </p><p>“Not gonna gag you,” Gabe mutters, “... Don’t bite.”</p><p>Jesse frowns and whines quietly, testing the restraints then stilling when Gabe shoots him an annoyed look. </p><p>He’s cowed by it, that <em>disappointment</em>. </p><p>Despite everything that’s supposed to make sense, nothing ever seems to with his commander. </p><p>He feels... Small, like he’s always been told Omega are supposed to feel.</p><p>Jesse holds himself statuesque and stays silent, not even trying to bounce his legs or crack his neck with the anxiety swirling in him, mixing with arousal and <em>want</em> and a desire to fight the restraints. </p><p>“McCree?” Gabe asks quietly, “You alright?”</p><p>Jesse nods, once, slowly, keeping his gaze low. </p><p>“I’m gonna go… I can’t be in here with you, okay?”</p><p>And Jesse just closes his eyes, nods again. </p><p>--</p><p>“Jesus,” Gabe whispers when the door opens again and he sees Jesse, “Oh, kid, come on, we’re back.”</p><p>Jesse’s damp with sweat and his pants are stained with pre-come, trembling with the effort of holding himself still, blood dripping down from the lip he’s bitten into. </p><p>Gabe unlocks the restraints and as soon as his hands are on Jesse’s the younger man jerks back and whines, low and long. </p><p>“Come on,” Gabe whispers, “Come on, Jesse, got that room for you.”</p><p>“N-No,” Jesse whispers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t…” Jesse exhales shakily, “Don’t wanna. Scared.”</p><p>“You’re scared?” Gabe murmurs and his hands close around Jesse’s wrists, pulling the younger man up, “What of?”</p><p>“Hurts… Not like normal,” Jesse says thinly and tugs back, “Hurts.”</p><p>“We’ll get you something for that, alright?” Gabe murmurs and moves his hand back up to Jesse’s nape, making the younger man shudder, “Trust me.”</p><p>--</p><p>Jesse whines and whimpers and shies away from people the entire walk from the hanger to the rut room. </p><p>Acting more like an Omega than any Alpha Gabe’s ever known. </p><p>He sticks close to Gabe but doesn’t seek him out, doesn’t cling or nuzzle or try to get at Gabe’s neck. </p><p>When he opens the door to the sterile room Jesse tenses but steps in obediently. </p><p>Gabe gets the restraints off Jesse’s wrists and really, they were a formality anyway. </p><p>Jesse just shifts nervously in place, doesn’t move towards the bed or the toys that smell like synthetic slick and make Gabe’s nose wrinkle. </p><p>When they stand in silence for more than a minute Jesse slowly looks up at Gabe and his eyes are watery. </p><p>“Jesse?” Gabe asks quietly, “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jesse says thickly. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You were right… You said I needed a higher dose and I didn’t- I could’ve- I <em>didn’t</em>-”</p><p>“This isn’t normal, Jesse,” Gabe says soothingly and cautiously steps closer, moving his hand to cup Jesse’s cheek and the younger man presses into it eagerly. </p><p>Like he’s starved for it, nuzzling into Gabe’s palm like it’s a claiming spot, making soft, pleased sounds. </p><p>“Hey,” Gabe whispers, “I gotta go now.”</p><p>Jesse slowly stills, registering, then steps back into a parade rest and Gabe aches. </p><p>He wants to soothe away that instinct, that fear. </p><p>“Okay?” Gabe whispers.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“If… If you press that button on the wall, it’ll act like a com, okay? I… I’ll listen for it.”</p><p>“Yessir,” Jesse whispers.</p><p>--</p><p>Jesse sits stiffly on the bed for almost a half-hour, then breathes out shakily and starts to strip down. </p><p>Dropping to his knees on the floor roughly when he’s bare and gripping the base of his cock where his knot is aching with the need to knot… </p><p>Something, a sleeve, or his fist. </p><p>Jesse grimaces and squeezes and strokes himself lightly, deeply unfond of the smell in the room, all thickly clean and synthetic and it’s not as bad in his bunk when he’s surrounded by his own scents and the variety of the other agents’ scents. </p><p>Here… It’s making him feel sick. </p><p>He crawls up onto the bed and curls up on his side, laying stiffly on the starched sheets. </p><p>“Jesus,” Jesse mutters and rubs at his face, angrily grabbing a sleeve off the dresser and squeezing it, hearing it squelch, already loaded with synthetic slick. </p><p>It’s just as tight as his personal one, if not tighter and he squirms, pulling it onto his cock, slumping into the mattress on his back and digging his socked heels in, holding the sleeve with both hands and fucking up into it. </p><p>He only lasts a few minutes before he’s gritting his teeth and growling and coming, filling up the sleeve, knot swelling. </p><p>Synthetic slick and come dripping down his balls onto the sheets as Jesse stares at the tiled ceiling. </p><p>“Ugh,” Jesse whispers and slowly turns over, pressing himself against the wall and staring out at the room until his vision blurs and he falls asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Jesse’s not sure how long he sleeps but he wakes up with an overwhelming sadness. </p><p>Frowning around the room for something to ease how much he <em>aches</em> bodily, emotionally. </p><p>He catches sight of that small red button and shifts onto his knees, pulling the sleeve off and trying not to make more of a mess. </p><p>Usually he wouldn’t care, usually he’d be too hazy to even think about the mess, just fucking and rutting and knotting and coming over and over and-</p><p>He presses the button, leans in close to it and waits. </p><p>--</p><p>Six minutes later there’s static and Jesse makes a small sound, needy. </p><p>“McCree?” Gabe asks and he’s a bit far away, then closer, “Kid?”</p><p>“Don’t wanna be here,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“... Are you alright?”</p><p>“Feel’s strange… Real strange,” Jesse mumbles and leans his burning forehead on the cool wall, “Sick.”</p><p>“Your rut overpowered a double dose of suppressants,” Gabe says slowly, “That’s not… Normal.”</p><p>“I hate this,” Jesse whispers, “Smells bad. Makes me wanna throw up. Don’t wanna be here.”</p><p>“Jesse,” Gabe says thickly, “You can’t walk around in rut.”</p><p>“I don’t even think this is a full rut.”</p><p>“... How in control do you feel?”</p><p>“Normal amounts… Just tired… Achy.”</p><p>“I can come sit with you, for a bit, if you can handle-”</p><p>“Please? Please?” Jesse whispers urgently and moves closer to the button, “Please?”</p><p>“... Still in control?”</p><p>“Yes, promise, don’t wanna be alone.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gabe sighs, “Okay, gimme a minute.”</p><p>--</p><p>The door opens and Jesse’s sitting in the corner of the bed against the walls, wrapped in the sheet. </p><p>Gabe takes one step in, pauses, exhales shakily, and then another, closing the door behind himself. </p><p>“Hi,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“Hey,” Gabe says quietly, glancing at the used sleeve and visibly faltering. </p><p>Jesse flushes and shrinks in on himself slightly, pressing harder against the wall. </p><p>It feels like he’s expecting his commander to be angry with him but he doesn’t know why. </p><p>His chest is tingly with fear and he watches Gabe closely. </p><p>“You alright?” Gabe asks quietly after a moment, “What hurts?”</p><p>“Everythin’.”</p><p>“... Badly?”</p><p>“You said I could get somethin’ but I don’t… I don’t want more meds,” Jesse says thickly. </p><p>“I won’t force you, but it could help…” Gabe steps forward and glances around again, grabs the chair from the opposite corner and sits a few feet from the bed. </p><p>“... Feel better,” Jesse admits slowly, “Actually, with you here.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“You smell <em>real</em>… Everythin’- It feels like I’m in a hospital,” Jesse grimaces, “Heats, ruts, supposed to be <em>natural</em> all this is… Fake.”</p><p>“You understand why we can’t have everyone just going into heat and rut all the time and-”</p><p>“I know- I get it, Reyes, I promise. Just hate it, as well.”</p><p>"... I'm sorry this happened," Gabe says slowly. </p><p>"I just… Don't like it in here," Jesse says thickly, "Specially alone."</p><p>"I can be here for a while," Gabe says slowly, "Took an extra dose myself."</p><p>"Oh," Jesse murmurs, "That's why you're not…"</p><p>"Yeah, so… Couple hours, if you want company that long." </p><p>"You ever had a heat break?" </p><p>"... Once."</p><p>"This feels like… Kinda like what I've heard that feels like. Dunno if I'm just upset or it's the pills or…"</p><p>"Upset?" </p><p>Jesse shifts uncomfortably and nods. </p><p>"About?" </p><p>"... Disappointin' you."</p><p>"Oh," Gabe says on an exhale, "Jesse, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm <em>concerned</em>." </p><p>"I didn’t mean to,” Jesse whispers, “Don’t like causin’ trouble for you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gabe says firmly and Jesse freezes, inhaling sharply, staring at Gabe with wide eyes and all the behavior makes Gabe’s brows furrow harshly, “This is not your fault, alright? I’m not upset with you.”</p><p>Jesse slowly nods. </p><p>“... Jesus, Kid,” Gabe mutters and rubs at his forehead, “Why are you acting like this?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Like… You’re acting like an Omega,” Gabe says with a small frown, “In the most traditional, stereotypical sense.”</p><p>“... I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“I… I wanna make you happy,” Jesse says hesitantly, “That’s what everythin’ in me is tellin’ me I gotta do.”</p><p>Gabe considers him for a moment, moving his hand down to rub at his scruffy jaw. </p><p>“You know what’d make me happy?” Gabe asks slowly, crossing his arms, watching Jesse shake his head, “You said you like having ruts.”</p><p>“... Yeah, I mean-” Jesse says hoarsely then clears his throats, “Don’t usually hurt like this.”</p><p>“I’d be happy if you tried to feel good,” Gabe says gently, “I know this isn’t ideal to you, but I don’t want you to sit in here miserable for four days.”</p><p>“Four?”</p><p>“That’s your average, in your file,” Gabe sighs quietly and watches Jesse, who shifts, looking around the room. </p><p>“Four?” Jesse whispers again and he sounds scared and Gabe hates it, viscerally. </p><p>“Yeah, pup,” Gabe mutters and rubs at his jaw, looks over at the sleeves then at Jesse, “You good with these?”</p><p>“What?” Jesse asks thinly. </p><p>“The… The Omega sleeves, Jesse,” Gabe sucks at his teeth for a moment, “Would you rather have your own?”</p><p>“... They’re fine,” Jesse says, rubbing at his legs through the sheet, “Normal.”</p><p>“Is yours special?”</p><p>“S’just a little bigger.”</p><p>Gabe quirks an eyebrow at Jesse before he can think better of it and Jesse flusters.</p><p>"... Do you need a bigger one?" </p><p>"No," Jesse says hoarsely, "S'fine."</p><p>Gabe drops his hands to his thighs and frowns lightly, studying Jesse. </p><p>"Did you wanna talk about anything?"</p><p>"Kinda just want… Feel calmer, bein' able to smell you."</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"... Feels a lil' more like a normal rut."</p><p>Gabe huffs softly. </p><p>“Here,” Gabe mutters and tugs his hoodie off over his head, grabbing from the back of his neck then smoothing his tucked-in undershirt out. </p><p>Holding the hoodie towards Jesse. </p><p>Who stares at it for a moment then crawls forward to the edge of the bed and takes the bundle of fabric. </p><p>Sitting back against the wall and hesitating, trembling slightly. </p><p>“I’m not being mean, Jess, go ahead.”</p><p>Jesse makes a weak noise and presses his face into it, inhaling deeply then exhaling with a low, shaky groan. </p><p>He leans to the side on the mattress and curls up around the hoodie, hugging it tightly. </p><p>Slowly looking up at Gabe, eyes bright and full of shame. </p><p>"Hey… Jesse, it's alright," Gabe murmurs, "I know you like the way I smell…"</p><p>"Sweet," Jesse whispers, "So sweet." </p><p>Gabe huffs weakly and sits back in the chair. </p><p>"Never liked that," Gabe admits quietly, "How I smelled."</p><p>"S'so good," Jesse says thickly and moves the fabric down just a bit to talk, "Smells like home."</p><p>"... Oh."</p><p>"Spices n' sugar," Jesse mumbles, "Wish I could- Uh…" </p><p>Jesse flusters and curls up tighter again, dropping his gaze. </p><p>"Taste it?" Gabe guesses wryly. </p><p>Jesse slowly nods, then shakes his head urgently. </p><p>"I'm not mad."</p><p>"Still rude," Jesse whispers. </p><p>"McCree," Gabe says slowly, "Don't do me the disservice of acting like I don't know what you'll do with that hoodie the second I leave." </p><p>"... I don't- I'm not-" Jesse frowns and shrinks back against the wall. </p><p>"I don't care, I knew when I gave it to you," Gabe huffs and gestures at the sleeves, "You're gonna wrap it around one of those and pretend it's me you're-" </p><p>"I wanna wear it," Jesse says weakly. </p><p>"... Oh."</p><p>"Don't wanna be disrespectful neither." </p><p>"... Hm," Gabe frowns at him curiously then slowly shrugs, "Put it on, then." </p><p>Jesse stares at him in surprise then squirms and struggles into the hoodie. </p><p>Gabe realizes that Jesse's wearing nothing but <em>his</em> hoodie and even despite the suppressants he feels a bit warm.</p><p>Jesse make a small, pleased sound then curls back up on the mattress.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Could die happy," Jesse mumbles and nuzzles into his own arm and the sleeve, legs stretching out. </p><p>"You wouldn't be disrespecting me, by the way. I'm giving you permission," Gabe says quietly, "If it helps, do it." </p><p>Jesse doesn't answer for a long moment then presses his face harder into the sleeve, breathing shamelessly deep. </p><p>Making a quiet, bitten off growling sound. </p><p>"... Should I go now?" </p><p>"Want to," Jesse mumbles, "If you want to." </p><p>"Jesse," Gabe clears his throat, "Should <em>I</em> leave now, or are you okay?" </p><p>"Okay?" </p><p>"Are you- Do you… Do you feel like you're in rut, again?" </p><p>"Mm. Yeah," Jesse murmurs and shifts more onto his belly, his hips tilting, grinding his cock lightly against the mattress. </p><p>“Jesus,” Gabe whispers and swallows and everything in his head is telling him to get up and leave Jesse to this-</p><p>He doesn’t move, stares as Jesse noses at the hoodie, scenting it deeply then grinding down with little whines and yelps. </p><p>“Jesse,” Gabe says weakly, “Pup, I gotta go if you’re gonna-”</p><p>Jesse whines again but it’s a soft, sad sound and Gabe clenches his fists, stares. </p><p>“Don’t,” Jesse whispers, “Wanna- Wanna… <em>Nn.”</em></p><p>Jesse’s hips still and the younger man whimpers sharply, coming with his cock trapped between the sheets and his belly. </p><p>“Reyes,” Jesse whispers, “Please.”</p><p>“What?” Gabe asks weakly. </p><p>“... Fuck,” Jesse mutters and rubs his face, “I don’t know… Almost asked you to breed me just then but that’s- That doesn’t make any fuckin’ sense.”</p><p>“... Do you-” Gabe stares at the side of Jesse’s face then over at the sleeves, “Do you want me to grab you a knot?”</p><p>Jesse makes a weak sound and squirms, grimacing at the mess he’s laying in. </p><p>“Is that a yes?” Gabe whispers. </p><p>“Please, yes, yeah, please, Sir- <em>Fuck</em>,” Jesse whimpers again and hides his face more. </p><p>Gabe slowly stands off the chair and moves around to the door. </p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p>--<br/> <br/>Gabe stands for a moment in the hallway unmoving, staring at the gray paint on the opposite wall then slowly moving through the halls, head spinning. </p><p>He’s tempted to pass this off on someone else, another Alpha, or maybe Angela but something twists in his gut at the thought that Jesse’s trusted him with this… </p><p>This thing, of theirs, this shared inclination to exist and perform outside one’s status. </p><p>Gabe’s never told anyone, not any Alpha he’s been with, not any Omega he’s desired. </p><p>Not Ana, not Jack, not any of his family, not…</p><p>Not anyone. </p><p>Jesse’s let him in on this, on the younger man’s version of this same urge. </p><p>He finds one of the Omega rooms and slips inside, then stands there feeling like a fool for a good few seconds, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>Is he just gonna carry a knot through the halls for everyone to see? </p><p>Gabe stares at the selection and realizes he doesn’t even know which Jesse would prefer, big, small, with a cock or no?</p><p>Gabe grumbles quietly under his breath as he yanks the pillow out of the pillowcase and shoves all of the options inside. </p><p>If there’s one thing he’s learned about being in covert ops, it’s that if you look like you know what you’re doing, no one will question you. </p><p>He steels himself, squares his shoulders and puts the meanest face on that he can muster and walks back out into the hallway. </p><p>There’s no one around but he keeps the act up until he gets back to the room Jesse’s in, opening it and slipping inside. </p><p>Jesse’s kneeling on the bed, stroking his cock over a puddle of come and Gabe freezes, the door swinging shut behind him. </p><p>Jesse looks up through his lashes and whines quietly, trembling. </p><p>“You’re just- Okay,” Gabe says thickly, mostly speaking to himself as he sets the pillowcase in the chair, “Just from my scent?”</p><p>Jesse fights himself to still and moves his hands to grip the sheets instead, watching what Gabe’s doing. </p><p>“There are… Options,” Gabe mutters, “With or without a cock?”</p><p>“... With,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“Alright… Big or small?”</p><p>“... Fuck,” Jesse whispers and ducks his head, “I don’t know...”</p><p>“Small,” Gabe says hoarsely and pulls that one out, tossing it on the bed then gesturing at the nightstand, “There should be more slick in there.”</p><p>Jesse makes a weak noise but shifts to open the drawer, pulling out a bottle and staring at it. </p><p>“Wish it was yours,” Jesse whispers. </p><p>“<em>What</em>?”  Gabe asks, strangled and Jesse tenses, cringing away. </p><p>“Shit- I’m sorry,” Jesse huffs and squeezes the bottle, “Oughta just fuckin’ muzzle me ‘fore I say anythin’ else.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m not mad,” Gabe says stiffly, “Have you thought about this before?”</p><p>Jesse swallows loudly and nods, staring at the bottle. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I know it’s… It’s fuckin’ weird, alright, I <em>know</em>,” Jesse says weakly, voice a little thick and wet and Gabe’s chest aches. </p><p>“You know you’re supposed to act one way, have specific goals and desires, but you don’t,” Gabe says quietly, “You want things that directly conflict with what you’ve been told you’re supposed to want. What you’re made for.”</p><p>“... Those don’t sound like questions,” Jesse whispers.</p><p>“They’re not.”</p><p>“Sir,” Jesse whispers, “Please- I know you’re- You’re not even supposed to be in here, I <em>know</em>, but <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“... You want me to breed you, pup?” Gabe asks slowly, carefully keeping his voice even and watching as Jesse squirms and looks up at him on his knees, “You need an Alpha to knot you?”</p><p>“Please,” Jesse whispers, staring up at him with hope in his expression, “Please, Alpha?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie">my twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/swampslip">horny twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>